while the dew lay down and dried
by winkiesempress
Summary: Hari ini terlalu indah untuk melaksanakan hukuman mati. Trade fic dengan Panda Dayo. (Yuu, Yan He)
Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

DestinyNinja!AU. Cuma ambil setting desa-desanya aja kok ceritanya mah beda jauh wwww

Trade fic dengan **Panda Dayo.**

* * *

 **while the dew lay down and dried**

by sharevane

Happy Reading!

* * *

Jika Yan He bisa memilih, tentu Yan He tidak akan menunjuk tempat dan situasi ini untuk tempat melaksanakan reuni.

Telinganya sesak oleh gegap-gempita. Bukan jenis riuh menyenangkan, sorak ria yang membuatmu terhanyut dalam euforia, tapi ramai pekikan manusia yang membuat Yan He ingin tuli sehari saja. Membuat Yan He berpikir jeritan-jeritan itu bisa membunuhnya. Tiga empat kepalan tangan sesekali mengudara, diiringi sumpah serapah yang terdengar begitu tak nyaman di telinga Yan He, namun Yan He tetap enggan pergi. Telapak-telapak kaki telanjang menginjak embun, sebagian besar menari-nari, mendeklarasikan bahwa kebahagiaan telah datang, kebencian akan segera sirna. Sebagian masih meneteskan air mata. Yan He tak mengerti air mata apa. Entah sedih atau bahagia.

Langitnya biru, terlampau biru untuk daerah yang baru saja diguyur hujan dua hari penuh. Mungkin tawa dan senda gurau manusia terbang dan membirukan angkasa. Yan He juga berpikir mentari terlalu cerah untuk pagi yang baru saja terbangun. Embun masih melumuri rerumputan dengan kemilau. Hari ini terlalu indah, ya, terlalu indah untuk melaksanakan hukuman mati.

 _Guillotine_ di tengah lapangan begitu nyalang menantang. Pisau raksasa di puncak menunjukkan perkasanya dengan kilat refleksi matahari. Yan He dapat mendengar kanan kirinya tertawa, berkata _hukuman yang pantas._ Batu-batu digenggam di tangan. Mereka menahan hasrat melempari sang terdakwa dengan kebencian.

Lalu, satu kerlingan sekejap, Yan He melihat Yuu.

Yuu menatap langit. Langit yang terlalu cerah untuk merayakan kematiannya. Awan-awan menyingkir, seolah memberi celah bagi dewa-dewi untuk menyaksikan kepala Yuu dipenggal. Mata Yuu masih berkilat-kilat bertemu surya, yang tak sempat Yan He perhatikan. Cahaya di matanya sama sekali bukan cahaya milik orang yang akan mati. Mungkin Yuu marah, entahlah. Mungkin Yuu bahagia akan mati dalam hitungan menit. Mungkin kilat di matanya mewakili hasrat durja yang membawanya ke sini. Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Mereka hanya tahu _hari ini Yuu akan mati. Kita akan bertepuk tangan atas kepalanya yang menggelinding!_

Untuk satu kali ini, Yan He tidak ingin pandangannya melebur dengan iris Yuu.

Biarlah Yuu tidak melihatnya di tengah-tengah spektator yang bersorak. Biarlah Yuu tidak mengetahui bahwa Yan He akan menjadi salah satu saksi. Biarlah. Biarlah Yuu mati tanpa tahu bahwa _seharusnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Yan He untuk terakhir kalinya._

Yan He melirik sekilas, lagi. Mengalihkan tatapan, lagi.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya bertingkah bagai protagonis yang telah mengalahkan si peran jahat. Tapi Yan He menggeleng. Jika ia dipaksa menunjuk siapa peran antagonis di sini, ia akan menyembunyikan jemarinya di belakang punggung. Yuu memang dihukum mati. Yan He memang mendengar kasak-kusuk kelaliman Yuu. Yan He memang tak menemukan seorang pun yang diam-diam menyelipkan satu saja kebaikan Yuu. Tapi, entahlah. Satu sisi dalam hati Yan He masih enggan menuding Yuu sebagai peran antagonis.

* * *

Pertama kali Yan He bertemu dengan Yuu, Yuu bukan lelaki di hadapan _guillotine_ dengan mata menatap hampa ke angkasa—sama sekali bukan. Kilasan pertama kenangannya adalah gundukan-gundukan salju. Yan He kecil tak menemukan kayu kering untuk membuat api unggun. Mentari tak ingin singgah di angkasa dan Yan He tak punya petunjuk waktu. Mungkin siang, atau menjelang senja. Yan He sudah cukup lama duduk, meringkuk, berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa destinasi, entah siklus itu telah terjadi berapa kali.

Saat itu, Yan He tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaan tempat ia tinggal. Seminggu lalu, orang tuanya menyuruhnya diam di rumah. Sang ibu membekap mulutnya, sang ayah siaga membawa tombak yang biasa ia bawa mencari hewan buruan. Hari itu Yan He melihat dua tiga siluet berlalu dari jendela mereka yang ditutup kain lusuh. Lima hari lalu, ayah Yan He meninggalkan rumah, menyisakan Yan He dan sang ibu yang berdoa tanpa jeda. Tapi saat ayah Yan He berpamitan sambil mengecup keningnya adalah waktu terakhir mereka berjumpa. Tiga hari lalu, sang ibu menyembunyikan Yan He di dalam lemari yang termakan rayap. Yan He mendengar pekikan ibunya. Suara pria asing, terdengar mengintimidasi, sesekali berteriak, menggaung dan membuat Yan He meneteskan air mata ketakutan. Begitu sunyi menikam, Yan He baru berani membuka pintu lemari, dan ia sendirian. Ada bercak darah. Tidak ada ibunya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Salju masih membuat dunia tampak kelabu, alih-alih putih berkilau. Yan He berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Tinggal di pinggir hutan tak membuat ia memiliki tetangga. Daging rusa buruan ayahnya beberapa waktu lalu sudah berbau tak sedap. Yan He menyeduh daun teh yang ia temukan di rak paling bawah, dikerubuti semut. Butuh waktu lama untuk melenyapkan mereka. Cangkir dalam genggaman Yan He masih sedikit berdebu. Yan He masih menolak untuk masuk, berharap bantuan datang.

Lalu, sesosok laki-laki berjongkok di hadapan Yan He. Sebutir jeruk ada di tangan. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa saat mengulurkannya pada Yan He. Ragu, Yan He menerimanya. Kemudian tangan laki-laki itu mendarat di pucuk kepala Yan He, menyingkirkan butir-butir salju yang singgah pada helaian lembut, tersenyum. Bersikap seperti pria dewasa meski mereka tampaknya seumuran. Bibir Yan He sudah membiru dan terlalu kaku untuk menggumamkan terima kasih. Tapi menit selanjutnya, jaket sang lelaki sudah membungkus tubuh Yan He, dan ia berucap untuk pertama kalinya.

"Namaku Yuu. Aku bukan orang jahat. Kau mau ikut denganku? Ke tempat yang hangat. Hidup di _Winter Village_ pasti tidak menyenangkan, bukan?"

Yan He ingin sekali menggeleng, berkata tidak, kemudian menceritakan betapa menyenangkannya _Winter Village_ tempat ia tinggal. Rupanya keinginan itu terealisasi saat mereka sampai di suatu tempat berhias kuning dedaunan. Tanah kelahiran Yuu adalah _Autumn Village_ , bersebelahan dengan _Winter Village_. Yan He yang sejak lahir hanya menyaksikan salju tak henti-hentinya terpukau pada perpaduan merah, kuning, oranye, cokelat. Bahkan saat Yuu membawanya ke pondok kecilnya dan memberi Yan He jamur yang dimasak pedas, Yan He masih mencuri-curi pandang pada jendela untuk melihat pohon ginkgo di samping pondok.

Setelah makan, mulut Yan He mulai bercerita. Tentang _Winter Village_ yang sepanjang tahun tertutup salju. Tentang sup panas favoritnya, tentang susu jahe sebelum tidur. Tentang _snowdrop_ yang bagai permata di tengah salju, tentang jajaran cemara di depan rumah. Yan He bercerita tentang apa saja. Yan He bercerita tentang ayahnya yang tak kunjung pulang. Tentang ibunya yang tak sempat ia kecup untuk terakhir kalinya.

Yuu mengangguk-angguk, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Air mata meleleh dari sudut-sudut netra Yan He. Yuu menepuk bahunya, menggenggam tangan Yan He, namun tangis Yan He tak kunjung reda. Isakan malah kian menjadi-jadi kala Yuu menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan.

Desa Musim Gugur adalah tempat yang menyenangkan juga. Yan He sangat menyukai guguran mapel dan ginkgo yang berserakan di jalan-jalan, menjadi objek permainan kakinya. Hari demi hari berlalu dan Yan He bertanya-tanya seperti apa _Summer Village_ atau _Spring Village._ Wajah Yuu mengerut tidak suka kala Yan He menyebut-nyebut nama kedua desa, lalu bibirnya dengan cepat mengubah fokus atensi.

Yan He pun bertanya mengapa Yuu dan keluarga angkatnya bersedia merawat Yan He. Yuu bercerita, dua tahun lalu orang tuanya juga menghilang, dan Yuu hidup terlunta-lunta. Yuu berburu di hutan selatan kota, meminum air dari sungai yang kini tak sejernih dulu. Yuu masih lebih beruntung dari Yan He karena ia sudah cukup mengerti bagaimana cara mempertahankan hidup. Yuu juga beruntung bertemu dengan sepasang orang tua yang lebih sering bekerja di luar—yang pada akhirnya juga menerima kehadiran Yan He. Sosok Yan He yang menggenggam cangkir teh sambil berlalu-lalang di depan rumah merebut simpatinya.

Yuu pernah mengajak Yan He memancing di tepi sungai. Yuu duduk di batu besar, bersabar menanti umpannya menarik ikan, sementara Yan He sibuk membuat mahkota dari daun kering. Jika bosan mengusiknya, Yan He akan duduk di samping Yuu, mengamati riak air sambil berceloteh, kemudian ikut bersorak riang saat Yuu mendapatkan seekor ikan. Yan He pernah bertanya apa yang ada di seberang sungai sana. Yuu menuntunnya sabar melompati arus sungai, memijak batu-batu. Genggaman tangan Yuu begitu erat. Hangat. Di seberang sungai adalah hutan tempat Yuu berburu. Yuu menyaksikan Yan He berlarian mengejar capung, jatuh terjerembab, tertawa, bangkit lagi. Seekor capung berhasil ia tangkap. Yuu menyuruh Yan He melepaskannya demi keluarga si capung yang entah di mana.

Lima enam kali, Yuu mengajak Yan He mengunjungi tanah kelahiran Yan He, tapi Yan He selalu menolak. Yuu bercerita bahwa ia sering berkunjung ke sana. Tiga tahun lalu, ia mengenal seorang gadis bernama Lenka, putri pemilik toko roti di _Winter Village_. Dan suatu waktu kala Yuu hendak menukar sekantung kopi dengan roti, saat itulah ia menemukan Yan He.

Namun Yan He menolak untuk memijakkan kaki di atas dinginnya salju Desa Musim Dingin. Bahkan untuk menonton festival pengangkatan _chieftain_ , Yan He menolak. Dia teringat bagaimana dulu sang ayah selalu membiarkan Yan He duduk di pundaknya, menonton _eight-forked serpent_ tiruan yang menari-nari di tanah lapang sebagai simbol kejayaan pelindung desa. Yan He teringat bagaimana sang ibu mengingatkan Yan He untuk berhati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh, jangan banyak tingkah, dan ayahnya akan memegangi Yan He erat-erat. Yan He selalu tertawa bahagia. Selalu.

Kemudian kehidupannya terdistorsi begitu saja. Yan He selalu menolak karena tak kuasa menahan pilu yang menyergap tiap kali teringat kehidupannya yang lampau. Tapi kini ada Yuu, yang eksistensinya bagaikan embun di pagi hari, sebentuk kesejukan yang berkilau oleh refleksi cahaya setelah kegelapan berlalu.

* * *

"Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh orang tuamu."—adalah kalimat yang terlontar lirih dari bibir Yuu suatu senja. Yuu tak memindahkan pandangan dari kail yang tak kunjung bergerak-gerak, masih tenang dalam air yang nyaris bergeming sepenuhnya. Yuu menambahkan,"Atau, kalau kau tidak terima dengan kata 'membunuh', aku tahu siapa yang membawa orang tuamu pergi."

Yan He menoleh dengan mata membundar. "Siapa? Dan perlu kutambahkan, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima bahwa mereka sudah meninggal."

"Kurasa," Yuu menarik alat pancingnya tidak sabar, dan masih tidak ada ikan yang melahap umpan,"aku juga akan membalas dendam." Ia menyahut tanpa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Yan He.

"Balas dendam?"

"Orang tuaku juga terbunuh oleh tangan yang sama." Yuu melanjutkan,"Empat desa— _Winter, Autumn, Spring,_ dan _Summer_ —yang bisa berdamai hanya _Winter_ dan _Autumn_ , bukan. Saat kita masih kecil, empat desa ini berperang. Jadi, yang membunuh orang tua kita … jika bukan warga musim semi, pasti warga musim panas. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan."

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau tidak pernah suka membicarakan kedua desa tersebut." Yan He mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke sungai tanpa tujuan. "Kenapa kau baru bercerita sekarang?"

"Dulu, saat masih kecil, kau terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya, jadi kukira kau tidak akan tahan dengan cerita seperti itu."

Yan He memandangnya tidak terima. "Kalau aku lemah dan tidak berdaya, kau sudah tidak akan menemukanku di halaman rumah waktu itu. Nyatanya aku masih bisa bertahan beberapa waktu setelah orang tuaku tidak ada."

Yuu berekshalasi, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau memang lebih kuat dari yang kukira."

"Jadi," Yan He masih berjongkok dan memainkan air sungai dengan telunjuk,"bagaimana rencana balas dendammu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberi tahumu. Aku juga tidak akan mengajakmu, Yan He. Tapi dendammu akan kubawa juga."

"Aku ikut."

"Kau masih belum cukup umur."

"Umur kita sama."

"Kau perempuan."

"Jangan merendahkan perempuan."

Namun pada akhirnya Yan He gagal. Tekad Yuu untuk pergi sendirian tak goyah barang satu senti pun. Terkadang Yan He memergoki Yuu pergi ke perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku tentang sejarah keempat desa, buku-buku tentang peperangan, tentang cara bertarung, dan sebagainya. Berkali-kali pula Yan He mengetahui Yuu belajar bertarung pada seseorang yang sudah berusia senja.

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, orang tua angkat yang mengasuh mereka meninggal suatu malam.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengetahui bagaimana bisa darah menggenang di bawah dua tubuh tak bernyawa. Beberapa rumah lain juga terhantam duka, dengan cara yang sama—bekas hunusan di dada.

Malam itu adalah malam festival. Lampion digantung di atap-atap rumah. Yuu tengah menginap di rumah gurunya saat itu, sementara Yan He ada di rumah Aria—putri _chieftain_ yang penjagaan di rumahnya tak tertembus. Para pembunuh menyelinap kala festival usai dan tinggal menyisakan sunyi. Yan He pulang begitu kegemparan melanda, dengan langkah kaki belasan kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan menemukan tiada satu pun nyawa yang masih bernapas di rumah. Ia membuka seluruh pintu, meneriakkan nama Yuu hingga tenggorokannya pedih, namun tidak ada jawaban. Yan He juga berlari ke rumah kakek tua yang biasa Yuu kunjungi, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Yuu tidak pernah pulang. Tidak ada yang tahu nasibnya. Dan saat itu, tiada yang tahu pula pihak manakah yang menyerang _Autumn Village_ —entah _Summer Village_ atau _Spring Village._

Mungkin ada yang tahu, namun Yan He lari dari rumahnya begitu ia melihat dua sosok tanpa sukma terbaring di ruang depan dan ia tak menemukan Yuu di mana pun. Dua sosok—yang menurut Yuu—mengulurkan tangan pada Yuu kala Yuu berteman semak kering dan sekelumit dedaunan entah apa yang masih hijau di sela-sela giginya. Yang kemudian menerima kehadiran Yan He dengan pelukan hangat dan belaian di helai-helai pendeknya. Yang selalu menyayangi Yuu dan Yan He seolah kedua anak itu adalah anak kandung mereka sendiri.

Yan He terus berlari. Satu kali lagi, dewi keberuntungan masih menitipkan sepercik mirakelnya pada tangan Yan He. Yan He dipertemukan dengan Lenka di tengah hutan, putri pemilik toko roti di _Winter Village_ yang dahulu sempat ia kenal, tengah membakar daging hewan buruan yang aromanya menggugah gemuruh dalam perut Yan He. Yan He sama sekali tidak tahu sudah berapa ribu langkah ia jejaki. Yan He tidak sadar bahwa guguran merah, kuning, dan cokelat sudah hilang dari mata. Yan He tak mengerti sudah berapa aksa _Autumn Village_ tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Aku bertunangan dengan pemuda dari _Summer Village_." Lenka berkisah. Lelaki bersurai _teal_ di sampingnya hanya mengangguk singkat. Lenka berkata namanya Hatsune Mikuo, dan mereka akan menikah tak lama lagi dan Yan He bisa tinggal bersama mereka. Sebuah tawaran yang bagaikan cahaya menembus halimun.

Tapi Lenka tak pernah berkata apa-apa soal _Winter Village_ yang mengkhianati perjanjian damai dengan _Autumn Village._ Lenka memang mengenali Yan He sebagai salah satu warga _Winter Village_ yang beberapa kali membeli roti di He bilang ia tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya dahulu. Yan He bahkan telah menyerah untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu Lenka memilih diam meski Lenka mengetahui banyak jawaban atas enigma-enigma itu.

Yan He hanya akan menunggu Yuu kembali, dengan senyum secerah rembulan yang biasa mereka pandangi di pekarangan, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan membiarkan Yan He jatuh dalam pelukannya. Yan He akan menghirup tiap udara yang tersemat memori, membisikkan betapa rindunya ia pada Yuu, betapa ia selalu menunggu Yuu, betapa ia ingin memeluk Yuu, betapabetapabetapa—

— _betapa Yan He menahan diri untuk tidak menyatakan cinta selama ini—_

* * *

"Kau boleh pergi setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini." Lenka meneguk teh hijau, dan jemarinya kentara benar tengah bergetar. Lenka bahkan tak ingat, sudah berapa tahun ia menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita pada Yan He. "Tapi, tentu saja aku dan Mikuo tetap menerimamu di sini. Hanya saja, kalau kau benci—"

"Katakan." Yan He memotong, tiada kesabaran. Lenka menarik satu napas panjang sebelum bicara. "Yang membunuh orang tuamu memang prajurit _Spring Village_. Tapi yang menyerang _Autumn Village_ malam itu adalah orang-orang _Summer Village_." Lenka meneguk teh hijaunya sekali lagi. "Dan juga, _Winter Village_ yang sudah mengkhianati _Autumn Village_."

* * *

— _Pemuda yang diduga berasal dari Autumn Village membunuh chieftain dari Summer Village, mengirim pasukan untuk membunuh warga Summer Village—_

— _sebelumnya telah berhasil mengarahkan pasukan untuk menyerang Spring Village—_

— _masih menjadi buronan—_

Yan He yang selamat dari penyerangan pasukan misterius suatu malam—yang diduga pasukan rahasia _Autumn Village_ membaca selebaran yang bertebaran di jalan-jalan tentang insiden tersebut. Pemimpin desa ini sudah terbunuh oleh pemimpin pasukan misterius itu. Asisten _chieftain_ yang selamat membeberkan ciri-ciri pembunuh yang tertulis dalam selebaran peringatan itu, dan jantung Yan He terasa jatuh saat membacanya.

* * *

— _Sang pembunuh tertangkap saat berusaha membunuh putri chieftain—_

— _hanya hukuman mati yang pantas—_

— _namanya adalah Yuu, pembunuh keji yang pantas kita musnahkan—_

* * *

Hari ini terlalu indah, ya, terlalu indah untuk melaksanakan hukuman mati.

Yan He telah berkali-kali berusaha melepaskan tatapan dari mata Yuu. Entah presensi Yan He mencapai atensi Yuu atau tidak. Yan He hanya berdiri di sana, mati-matian menghindari kontak mata, menunduk menahan tiap tetes yang mengoyak kelopak mata, sembari berulang kali merepetisi dalam hati— _aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu jangan mati kembali kembali kembali._

Kepala Yuu setengah mendongak, setengah menantang matahari. Matanya masih berkilat-kilat dan Yan He menemukan kebencian di sana—meski Yan He tak paham sepenuhnya karena ia buru-buru berpaling. Yuu mungkin membencinya sekarang. Yuu mungkin menyesal menyelamatkan gadis yang lahir di tanah musim dingin karena desa itu telah bersekutu dengan _Summer Village._ Yuu pasti marah jika melihat Yan He berdiri di tengah-tengah suka cita warga _Summer Village._

 _Kau tidak mengkhianati desamu, desa Yuu, atau siapa pun, Yan He,_ Yan He membatin untuk dirinya sendiri. _Kau masih menyayangi Winter Village yang membesarkanmu hingga orang tuamu terbunuh oleh Spring Village. Kau masih menyayangi Autumn Village yang memelihara nyawamu. Kau tidak pernah mendukung perang. Tapi pemikiran Yuu pasti tidak seperti itu. Yuu pasti membencimu. Meski kau … masih menyayangi Yuu._

Yuu menolak bicara saat dimintai kata-kata terakhir, hanya menggeleng pelan dan sorakan menghina para spektator pun membahana. Namun Yan He dapat membaca _lihatlah, setidaknya aku berhasil balas dendam!_ terukir di kilatan mata Yuu. Yan He yakin ia pasti dapat membaca lebih banyak apabila ia memiliki nyali untuk menatap mata Yuu lebih lama. Tapi Yan He terlalu takut. Ia takut Yuu menyadari kehadirannya, ia takut Yuu menatapnya penuh kebencian ….

Hari ini masih terlalu indah untuk melaksanakan hukuman mati.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Yan He melihat Yuu setelah tahun-tahun berlalu. Hari ini, seharusnya Yan He tidak berdiri di lapangan menyaksikan Yuu melangkah menuju _guillotine_ dengan tenang. Hari ini, seharusnya Yan He memeluk Yuu, membiarkan Yuu mengacak rambutnya dan berkata bahwa ia merindukan Yan He. Hari ini, harusnya mereka bertemu dalam senyuman. Hari ini, harusnya Yan He tak perlu berkali-kali mengalihkan tatapan dari Yuu. Hari ini, harusnya Yan He menyisipkan _aku mencintaimu_ di sela kalimat ungkapan kerinduannya.

Hari ini, harusnya Yan He tak perlu melihat kepala Yuu terlepas, menggelinding dari pisau _guillotine._ Riuh euforia mencapai klimaks, seolah dewi pemberi kebahagiaan tengah menumpahkan kekuatan magisnya terlalu banyak di tempat itu, namun Yan He terlewat. Tinggal Yan He yang bergeming, masih berdiri kaku dengan tangan mengepal, membiarkan gempita masuk dan keluar telinganya begitu saja.

 _Mungkin, setelah ini akan dimulai rencana balas dendam yang lain._

 **end**

* * *

judul 'while the dew lay down and dried' saya ambil dari lirik lagu Anecdotes milik Joanna Newsom. Embunnya telah mengering :') /APA

Buat mbak Panda duh maafkan daku yang bikin abal kayak gini hiks :" semoga suka ya walaupun kayaknya genrenya bukan selera mbak Panda dan aku selalu dan selalu dan selalu mengaramkan kapal /heh

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca!


End file.
